


Doing Good Is Eddie's Thing, Doing Eddie Is Venom's

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Eddie And Vee [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Quarantine, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom Is A Snuggle Bunny, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Tease, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Love in the time of coronavirus.What the guys are doing for kicks and grins to amuse themselves during the self-enforced quarantine.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Eddie And Vee [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Doing Good Is Eddie's Thing, Doing Eddie Is Venom's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930572) by [Lilycarroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll). 



> Inspired by the artwork.

Is it autoeroticism if the alien living inside his host's body is sending that said host to the moon with his lovemaking on a fairly regular schedule?

Eddie Brock didn't know for sure what the answer to that question was, but he knew one thing for certain. He was utterly and blissfully happy with what his Symbiote could provide for him in terms of physical satisfaction. Venom was quite attentive to Eddie in that area. In fact, it could be said that the alien was very attentive to Eddie's every need in that respect!

Yes, siree! All that Eddie had to do was to get a little bit of an arousing tingle or an interesting tickle in his neither regions. He needn't have been thinking of sex for hours when suddenly it would arrive full-blown in his thoughts. Then he would start musing about how pleasant it would be to explore that little bit of an erotic nudge. All he'd have to do was to touch himself Down There, and that urge could be put to rest so he could get back to whatever he had been doing before his crotch had reported in with its urgent need.

That was the way his autoerotic sex life had gone for over thirty years until Venom had entered his life and his body. Before, Eddie's right hand had been his friend in need when he was alone and a romantic urge had grasp him by the short hairs, demanding immediate attention and relief. But Eddie didn't need to rely on his right hand now or even his left.

Because Venom would suddenly be in his mind purring, "Eddie-e-e. Let me take care of us. I can make us feel so good." Then all sorts of feelings of sexual fulfillment would flood Eddie's mind with promises of sweet contentment.

As if Eddie needed any further encouragement by that point!

And then Venom would proceed to take really, REALLY good care of Eddie!

And that was especially important in this time of social distancing and staying six feet apart from the next person. For coronavirus had come to San Francisco as it had come to all parts of the United States. And it had come with a particular vengeance, even though "the city by the bay" was not getting the press coverage that other parts of the country were. Still, the tragedy was apparent with rampant illness throughout the Bay Area, and deaths were tallied in the hundreds as a normal procedure. Not since the Black Death had ravished much of the known world in the Fourteenth Century had a plague of its magnitude struck fear in the hearts of people.

Because of restrictions that kept unattached people from cohabitating with desirable partners, casual sex was being avoided like, well, like the plague. Nobody could keep married people away from each other. It would be political suicide to try to enact such a law. And the lawman hadn't been born yet who would be dumb enough to try to enforce such a mandate. He wasn't about to mess up the sweet little deal he had at home, so he wasn't going to be mean to any other guy, either.

Normally, for anyone not in a conjugal relationship, the sky was the limit. Now such indiscriminate behavior had its own built-in taboos. Because of the precautions imposed because of COVID-19, sexual congress between consenting adults was a thing of the past. Or at least it was on hold until the threat of coronavirus had retreated. The new way of life just meant one thing to unattached people who previously had enjoyed a wide-range of sexual activities with no consequences.

No nooky, nooky.

It meant that a lot of the extracurricular hanky-panky enjoyed in normal times just wasn't happening now, and it resulted in a lot of sexually deprived people suddenly on the scene. Facial masks can hide only so much. Underneath, those faces were grim and determined about something dear to the wearer's heart. And libido.

Everybody else so denied in Christendom might be sporting a strained, self-absorbed, haunted look while they walked around stiffly like male penguins that hadn't had sex in two months. But not Eddie Brock. He radiated a satisfied demeanor of self-assurance.

Like the cock of the walk.

Like the cat that got the cream.

Like the guy who had sex with an alien on a regular basis.

Which Eddie did.

Eddie didn't know if Venom performed admirably with him in the bedroom because Venom liked it, or if Venom did it because he knew that Eddie enjoyed what Venom could do to him. Eddie figured that it was a little bit of both. Eddie was happy whatever way was true.

But it put an odd slant on their relationship. For one thing, being intimate and careful with how he handled Eddie tended to make Eddie unafraid of Venom. In fact, Eddie knew that Venom was nothing but a big pussycat, especially when it came to Eddie. Venom was supposed to be the unwelcomed parasite that had taken over Eddie's body and was using him as a living support system for his own nutritional needs and wellbeing. Not so. Not after Venom realized that Eddie had accepted him as part of the team. And Venom seemed to have a rule about not eating team members.

Good rule, Eddie decided. He was all in favor of it.

Still, there was that business of Venom being an alien and by nature a fearsome creature. Anybody bright enough to come in out of the rain and to be able to breath on his own without mechanical help should be afraid of Venom. There were those two rows of sharp teeth in Venom's mouth and his ability to change a host into a menacing monster.

"Are you afraid of me, Eddie?"

Eddie grinned with good humor. "Only if I don't get your tater tots on the table fast enough."

"You know that I would never bite the hand that me feeds me, Eddie," Venom purred in a part wheedling, part whining, part cajoling voice as he gently rubbed his protruding head against Eddie's upper chest. It was almost like watching a cat nuzzling his human when it was wanting to be particularly affectionate.

"How come then you're always remarking how juicy my liver looks? Sounds like a veiled threat in there somewhere."

"Oh, that is merely an incentive, Eddie. It makes you work faster and more effectively. You will have no wasted motions therefore when you are totally focused on your current task. And my tater tots arrive piping hot and extra crispy. Just the way I like them."

"What are you telling me then?" Eddie's lips twitched with a smile. "That you are an efficiency expert? How's that working for you? Think you got me buffaloed?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe," Eddie answered with glibness.

"That is nearly as hurtful as calling me a parasite."

"I do not mean to hurt you," Eddie hurried to amend. He knew what a tender heart that Venom had. He knew that he was the only source of the only kindness and acceptance that Venom had ever known in his life. He knew that was what had won Venom over to him and to fighting for mankind. No way was he was going to sour Venom's image of him.

Eddie's face softened with tenderness. "I just like to tease you a little. It really is a means of expressing endearment, you know, when I say such things to you."

"I do not know, Eddie. But I will try to learn and will try to accept such espressions in the spirit in which they are being offered."

"And I will try to teach you to accept what is due you," Eddie vowed softly, realizing the responsibility he had been given to instruct an alien about human life and all that it entails. "Because you really are deserving."

"Oh, Eddie, you are doing such a humanitarian thing by being good to me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm doing it alright," Eddie said with a rush of air because his emotions were restricting his breathing so much that he was incapable of reacting anymore than that. "I'm a helluva humanitarian," Eddie reassured him with a smirk that screamed, "Not!"

"You are breathing hard and your pulse just quickened. Is it time for us to go into the bedroom now?" Venom asked as he listened to Eddie's gasping breathing.

"Yeah, unless you want to clean up a helluva mess on the kitchen floor. Because I've got a payload that's headed one way or the other, and fast!"

"I really believe that would be a joint effort between us since I am not planning on exiting your body anytime soon."

"Sometimes you can be damned aggravating, did you know that?!" Eddie snapped, his nerves about shot. "Damn nitpicking, too!"

"Now I am teasing you, Eddie," Venom purred. "How did you like it?"

"About as much as you did!" Eddie snapped back.

"Poor Eddie!" Venom purred, knowing the power he held over the human. "So needy! I will soon be compassionate and relieve you of your anxieties."

Yet Venom hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Eddie growled. "What's the holdup?! Contemplating your navel instead of sticking to business?!"

"You should be asking what I am not doing."

"I know what you aren't doing!" Eddie roared. "Me!"

"Hmm," Venom mused, as if to himself. "Perhaps it is time for us to adjourn to the bedroom. You seem quite agitated."

"About time, you freakin' tease! About time that message was coming through! And you better not be stingy with your favors, either!"

"Now, Eddie," Venom entreated. "You know I have promised to take good care of us."

"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises," Eddie muttered as he stomped toward the bed as if going in that direction was the last thing on his mind. But Venom wasn't misled by Eddie's supposed reluctance, because the Symbiote hummed in Eddie's ear all the way. He told Eddie how good it was going to be between them.

And romanticist that he was, Eddie believed him. That's how Eddie was hardwired, to believe in the promise.

Eddie was always ready to believe just one more time. That's how come he got his heart broken so many times. But he'd rather be that way than jaded. Romance was alive and well in Eddie Brock. And always would be.

And now Venom would make certain that it remained alive for both of them.

Generally, Eddie would hook his ankles on Venom’s shoulders and would watch intently while a being that was otherwise considered to be a hideous beast slid smoothly into him. A casual observer would swear that Eddie was being molested. No way could a sane person lie there quietly while being split asunder by those ugly black tentacles. No way could the advances of the alien be welcomed by Eddie.

But they were.

And then Venom gently probed him until Eddie could stand the gentleness no more and would demand that Venom would get more aggressive. Which Venom could do with a methodical tenacity that would have pleased the most demanding masochist. Eddie needed to be subdued. He wanted to feel overpowered. And Venom was the guy to do that overpowering so that anybody would feel small and insignificant.

Other times, Eddie just wanted to cuddle, so Venom would hold him until Eddie would fall asleep in the alien’s comforting arms. Or Venom would spoon Eddie so that Eddie’s backside felt warm. Whatever Eddie wanted, Venom was quick to comply. Because it generally happened that whatever Eddie wanted was just what Venom wanted, too.

There was one thing that they did in bed that was a sure winner for both of them. Although they tried a lot of positions and enjoyed most of them, this one they saved for nights when they wanted to do something special for each other. Therefore, they did not indulge in it too often.

They didn't plan those times. They just happened. One of them would move in a certain way that would start a vibration down deep inside them, and a shift would come in the quality of air in the room. A hush would thrum along the walls, and it was felt in the souls of the two beings in the room as well as their bodies.

Then they knew that the time had come that Eddie wanted more. For there had been a shift in Eddie, as well as the quality of air in the room. Venom always knew when those times were approaching because Eddie would lie languidly in Venom’s arms and slowly knead Venom’s flesh for a long while before anything else much would happen. Venom knew to lie patiently, for Eddie was working himself up to something that they would both enjoy. Venom just had to bide his time while Eddie brought himself to that place where he wanted sexual intercourse.

The first few times Eddie acted withdrawn, Venom didn’t understand what was happening. For a great sadness would come over Eddie as he stared forlornly off into nothingness, and he seemed lost in a world of regret that only he could visualize. Venom wanted to reverse those melancholy feelings as quickly as possible.

The longer Venom was around Eddie, he learned that Eddie was by nature a moody creature. It was a phase that Eddie periodically went through as if it was something controlled by a full moon like other curious behaviors. Venom supposed it was the artistic side of Eddie making an appearance. Writers and other souls who feel deeply are occasionally plagued by doldrums and self-doubt. All they want is for a loved one to linger near, present but not noticed until summonsed. 

And Venom was happy to be that silent onlooker for Eddie until Eddie wanted more. Venom was just happy to hold the naked Earthling and feel all of that exposed bare skin lying relaxed in Venom’s arms. He was sure that Eddie was contented to be encased in Venom’s undulating mass.

Eddie would turn and whisper into Venom’s neck. “Make me feel special. Make me feel helpless. Make me feel loved. I want you in me so much.”

Venom needed no further coaxing. That had been the signal he had been waiting for. Then he would roll Eddie around until he had him prepared for that special ritual that Eddie craved.

Eddie would stretch out naked on his back over the top of Venom. He liked the thought of being exhibited so publicly and so unprotected for all the world to see, although he pitied anyone who tried to take advantage of him as long as Venom had his back. Literally, Venom had his back.

“Do you like this, Eddie?” Venom would croon as Eddie sunk into Venom’s spongy mass. It was like lying on a water bed, only better.

“Oh, yeah,” Eddie would sigh as he felt his troubles melting away.

“Let me make it better. Get more comfortable, Eddie.” And by that he meant for Eddie to get more trusting.

Then Eddie would snuggle his face into Venom’s neck and thrust his arms above their heads, thus exposing all of his trunk to whatever Venom chose to do with it.

Then snake-like tentacles would shoot out from all sides of Venom’s body and curl around Eddie’s extremities like creeping vines up the sides of an old building on some time-forgotten college campus. The vines circled his arms and urged them up further. Lower vines wove their way around Eddie’s thighs and gently opened them to a world where they rarely exposed themselves.

And Eddie loved it. He felt like a Greek god lying exposed and vunerable to whatever might happen to him on Mount Olympus. And something always good did happen, no matter how kinky.

Then feathery tendrils on the vines holding his arms high above his head would start at his wrists and weave an erratic, teasing trail down the insides of his arms to his armpits. But it took so long! And by the time that the tendrils had reached Eddie’s armpits, Eddie’s body was bowed out with the passion that was roaring through his whole being. 

But he could not move, because by this time two thick tentacles had wrapped themselves around his waist from either side. They would let him go up but not down, so he was left dangling like a bow ready to release its arrow. Also by this time, the tentacles holding his legs apart could not be budged. Eddie was in the iron-grip of the tentacles holding him and of those others teasing his tender flesh. He had nowhere to go nor no way to relieve the tension.

And then the tentacles at his armpits would begin a stately crawl toward his nipples, and Eddie would feel his penis snapping to attention because he knew that those feathery tendrils caressing his chest like a teasing lover were headed for his lower abdomen. It was just a matter of time before they touched his holy grail of manhood. A maddening long time. But only a matter of time, nonetheless.

Then that mouthful of sharp teeth would lower itself toward Eddie's quivering penis. It seemed to pause over the bobbing, throbbing organ as if studying it like a laboratory specimen. Then a tongue flicked out and touched the sensitive pee-hole. Saliva and spit and drool leaked out of Venom's mouth and flowed down Eddie's penis. It was disgusting, yet thrilling. But nothing was as trouble or as wonderful as when that wet tongue wrapped itself around that penis and sucked on it as it was some sort of flesh lollipop. Eddie didn't know which was worse: the wallowing of that tongue or the vivid images all of it left in Eddie's mind.

Then the tentacles holding his legs open would begin to close and lift at the same time. And Eddie would know that meant because the two maneuvers would relax the muscles around his anus and enable it to be opened further.

Then Eddie would feel the stirring of several tentacles of various sizes beneath, and he would realize where they were headed when they were fully awakened. His anus puckered in and out quickly twice in anticipation of what was going to happen to it. Poor thing! That was the only warning it was going to be given. Because those tentacles headed its way would be accurate. 

And tenacious.

And thorough.

Then Eddie would open his mouth to scream in protest. But several tentacles would pop inside that orifice and would strangle any words he was trying to utter. With a moan, he would pull his head back in total surrender. His unguarded neck was pitifully exposed, and there was no way that Eddie could protect it. He had more to worry about than and would prepare to get thoroughly fucked as anyone could get fucked by an alien with a lot of tentacles and a lot of imagination.

The first tentacle to inch its way across his hip came hesitantly, almost shyly. It was pencil thin, but firm and elastic. It would do what was required of it.

Eddie felt sweat pop out on his forehead.

At Eddie’s puckered opening, the tentacle paused as if deciding what to do.

Then it decided.

Eddie hissed as the pencil-like object wiggled inside him and sank. Eddie’s breath caught as the tentacle thrashed around as if trying to get its bearings.

Then Eddie lost track of that first tentacle as the others found an empty spot on his flesh and sank into Eddie as if looking for their first friend who had gone along without them.

Then as if they were responding to some signal, the tentacles all pulled back at the same moment. Eddie’s anus was opened as effectively as if some giant mass of excrement had been trying to be eliminated. Only this time, the anus was being opened from the outside instead of from the inside.

The resulting hole allowed fresh air to flow down into Eddie’s colon where fresh air had never flowed before. It didn’t feel natural, and Eddie worried that his colon would dry out. He figured that colons needed to stay moist for its daily job of elimination.

Eddie didn’t have to worry about it for long, though, because another tentacle decided at that time to join his buddies inside Eddie’s anus. Except this tentacle was a lot bigger than its friends. But it was just as determined as they were. And entering Eddie proved to be no problem for it.

But Eddie sucked his breath in sharply because this tentacle was a whole lot bigger than the others. And its journey was awkward and slow despite the help it was receiving from the other tentacles pulling back as much as they could to open Eddie's anus as much as possible.

This time Eddie grunted. This tentacle was beginning to hurt him, and it felt uncomfortable.

Then it shot some sort of glorious oil out and lubricated the sides of Eddie’s colon. The other tentacles retracted and left Eddie’s body so that he could feel the full extent of this newer, thicker, harder tentacle.

Eddie breathed long, slow breaths while the tentacle sank further into him. He seemed to be staring off into space, but his whole being was concentrating on that mass plowing its way deeper into him.

Then it rested and he rested. But not for long.

For the mass began to vibrate, then to flow. Downward and inward and determined it descended further into Eddie’s secret body. And Eddie thought that he was being reamed out by a roter-rooter. 

Then the mass touched Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie screamed. The tendrils left his mouth and gathered Eddie’s face against Venom’s neck to absorb and cradle him. And Eddie’s penis shot off like a fountain.

When Eddie awoke a few moments later, he was lying spent and draped across Venom’s body like he’d been tossed away after a hard wind had roared through his bedroom. Venom was methodically and carefully mopping him up.

“Now that was more like it,” Eddie lisped with a lazy, tired smile. “You sure know how to deliver.”

“I will hold you know while you sleep,” Venom instructed. “Just relax. I will guard us.”

“Yeah, you’re a sweetie alright,” Eddie decided as he stroked a handy mass of black pliable tissue. “What can I ever do for you to pay you back?”

“Just relax and sleep. That will be payment enough for me.”

So Eddie yawned, did as he was told, and curled up contentedly in Venom’s arms. Venom might look like a monster to others. But to Eddie, Venom was a snuggle bunny.

And that’s the way that they both wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the 2018 Venom movie nor do I own anything of the Marvel Universe.


End file.
